Showtime!
by LadyDestiny17
Summary: Just a few hilarious chapters to pass the time when my creative streak fails me; What happens when Kagome's feudal friends are somehow brought to the modern era, and all get signed up for a talent show at her school?
1. Colliding Eras

**I had this idea awhile ago – just a crazy drabble that makes no sense and has no true purpose; something to get the juices flowing before I start writing the more serious fanfictions. I'm re-doing all the chapters posted previously, hopefully they'll turn out better! **

**Summary: What happens when Kagome's friends from the fuedal era show up in her time?! Even worse, they've all been signed up for a talent show at her school!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Colliding Eras**

**

* * *

**_'Ah, it's so good to be home; warm, comfortable, bed! A bath...good food...no Inuyasha or demons trying to kill me...' _Kagome sighed happily into her pillow, nuzzling the silk cover with her cheek; this was the life! It wasn't that she hated her time in the feudal era, it was actually a lot of fun, but the constant threat of being eaten by a demon who was after the jewel really wore on a girl! It didn't help that the boy she was in love with was stuck on some zombie priestess who wanted to kill him, it really was a crappy love triangle.

The school-girl groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and drawing the covers over her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about Kikyo! She had to concentrate for school tomorrow, get her grades up while she had the chance, and when Inuyasha came to get her in a few days she'd go back...fix the jewel...and then say goodbye to that life forever!

"Kag-oo-me!! Phone, for you!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs, and Kagome grumbled as she climbed out of bed.

"Hello?" she said, yawning and stretching.

"_KAGOME! I'M SO GLAD YOU AREN'T DEAD! We heard about that terrible case of scurvvy, it sounded so awful!!" _The person on the other line said, chipper voice making Kagome cringe; why did her grandfather have to make up such horrible excuses? Couldn't he just tell them she was on vacation in Europe?

"Hey, Yumi – yeah, I'm fine. No worries..." Kagome laughed nervously, "So why did you call?"

"_TALENT SHOW!"_

"What?" Kagome blinked, had she heard Yumi right?

"_Talent show Kagome! Our school is hosting it, anything goes! There's people doing all kinds of stuff! We even have a martial arts demonstration! And a few of the other girls are doing some feudal dancing, oh Kagome! You have to do it too! You have to sign up with me!"_

"I really don't feel like doing a talent show, Yumi. I have enough to do already-"

"_Yes, but this is for extra credit! They give all the students who are participating credit, and the winners get a bunch of neat prizes!"_

"Really?" Kagome chewed on her lip, she could really use some extra credit right now...but what kind of talent did she have? She could shoot a bow decently, she was certainly no Kikyo, and if she dragged Inuyasha with her she could probably demonstrate how to use prayer beads to make someone eat dirt. She giggled at the thought of 'sit-ting' her hanyou friend on stage...

"_Good, it's settled then! I'll be over in a few hours, okay?" _

"But, Yumi-"

**-click-**

Kagome groaned and leaned her head against the wall, she needed to study for her math exam tomorrow! If Yumi came over, the girl would probably spend the night, which meant there'd be tons of gossiping and no work getting done! If she kept failing her exams and missing so much school she was going to get booted from the Japanese school system.

"I can see it now, Kagome Higurashi – failure of Japan and hypochondriac!" she sighed, hanging the phone up on the receiver and reaching down to pet Buyou. Hopefully Inuyasha didn't come over until after Yumi left, without his baseball cap he was bound to attract attention from her ditzy friend...and Kagome wasn't really in the mood to deal with his brash-

"Oy, wench."

-attitude. Kagome released another sigh, _'Of course, why did I expect this to be easy? It's never easy...I'm Kagome Higurashi – my grandfather makes up diseases for his reincarnated priestess granddaughter who jumps into a well and travels back in time 500 years to battle an evil demon named Naraku along with a pervert monk, bipolar half-demon, orphan fox kit, and the last demon slayer in the world!'_ she turned just in time to see the familiar red clad figure of Inuyasha turn the corner in the hallway, he was looking more irritated than usual.

"My name is Kagome, Ka. Go. Me." she said tiredly, "Now go away, Yumi is going to be here soon and I don't want to-"

"Yeah whatever wench, hey listen...we have a problem..." Inuyasha started, but Kagome ignored him.

"Look, stop calling me wench! And what can be _so_ important that you have to come to my era when I _told_ you I have exams tomo-"

"_PERVERT!"_

"_Ow! But Sango my love, there was a bug-"_

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

Wide-eyed, the young miko faced the half demon, "What did you do?" she asked, horrified. How was it possible that Sango and Miroku were here? Or had she hallucinated their voices just now? Swiftly she descended the stairs and raced, barefoot, out the back door – there, beneath the god-tree, was a purple robed monk and a demon slayer.

"Oh no...what...how?" Kagome couldn't form words. She jumped when Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, his expression solemn. "Inu...yasha...?"

"That isn't the only problem.." Inuyasha said, looking sheepish; she felt her heart sink, had he brought Kikyo too?

"Oy, mutt, get your hands off my woman!"

"Hey dogshit, she _aint_ your woman!"

"Say that to my face!"

"I just did!"

Kagome faced the two arguing demons, mouth hanging open – how was it possible? Was she dreaming? _'I must be dreaming, there is no way that Kouga, Miroku, and Sango are here...'_ it was then that a flash of movement caught her attention, and she risked a glance behind Kouga. Three other wolf demons were standing behind the prince, one of them happened to be a flame-haired female...who was looking rather pissed.

"A-ayame?" Kagome murmured, this wasn't happening...this wasn't happening...

"Kagome! Hey! Who's your friends?!" Yumi trotted happily up to her friend, giving Kagome a brief hug and hitching up the bookbag on her shoulder – her eyes then drifted back to the arguing Kouga and Inuyasha. "Isn't that your bad-guy boyfriend?" she asked, none too quietly.

Inuyasha turned at this, "B-boyfriend?" he stuttered, face flushing; he had heard Souta talk about being Hitomi's 'boyfriend.' It meant that the boy was courting the female...could this human wench mean him? Or was she...his eyes narrowed...she better not be talking about Kouga! He snarled and face the wolf, who...wasn't there anymore.

"Don't worry Kagome, I wont let him anywhere near you – you're my woman and now that we're together, nothing is going to pull us apart." Kouga lifted Kagome's hands to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her fingers. Yumi was giggling, Kagome was blushing, and Inuyasha?

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

"She's my woman, I'll touch her if I want to!"

"She _aint_ your woman you mangy wolf!"

Kagome sighed, snatching Yumi's hand up and dragging her towards the house. Miroku and Sango followed, and it was only then that she noticed her friends were carrying Shippo and Kirara in their arms – so the whole gang was here, huh? _'Greaaaat.'_ she glanced at Yumi, who was grinning.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet your boyfriend! You were right about that other guy though, he sure is weird! Calling you 'his woman'! And they're all dressed so funny, are you guys having some kind of feudal party? Oh! I know!" Yumi's eyes lit up, "They're in the talent show aren't they? Kagome, you sly vixen, I bet you were going to surprise all of us by giving them a grand entrance into our lives!" Yumi darted ahead of Kagome, headed for the other girl's room.

"No, you don't understand Yumi..they're here by accident...I mean, well...they're, uh...they're visiting! Yeah! Yeah and they're going home very soon...!" she laughed nervously, _'That is, if I can __**get**__ them home...'_

"So anyway, about our act..." Yumi started, pulling out magazines and CD's from her backpack. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, she groaned.

"Souta!" she called, and the steady patter of her little brother's feet reached her ears – a second later and his head poked into the door.

"Yeah sis? Oh, hey Yumi!" he said, smiling. Yumi nodded absently, rearranging the order of the pictures she had spread out.

"Souta, can you go get Inuyasha and the others...they're my friends from the feudal era...just put them in the living room and don't let them break anything!" she said.

"Aw, sis...why can't you do it?"

"Souta, please?" she made a subtle gesture to Yumi and Souta's mouth turned into an 'o' shape, silently he left the room and headed downstairs – where the distinct sound of snarling was rapidly increasing in crescendo...she only hoped Inuyasha would keep Tetsaiga in its sheath and Ayame would keep Kouga in line until she could get them back through the well.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Why Me?

**Just a reminder, this fic is for humor purposes only – I really have no intention of making this into any kind of plot. Reviews are still nice, if you have a suggestion, let me know!**

**Summary: What happens when Kagome's friends from the fuedal era show up in her time?! Even worse, they've all been signed up for a talent show at her school!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Why Me?**

* * *

_'Warm, fluffy...Shippo must have fallen asleep on my pillow...it's so warm in my bed this morning, I wonder if Mama turned up the heater...mmm...'_ Kagome nuzzled against what she thought was Shippo's tail, sighing happily in her half-awake state; last night had been terrible! Her mother had taken her grandfather and Souta to a friend's house, not willing to stay in the presence of Miroku – who had groped her – and had found Sango's violence to be disturbing. Not to mention the possessive barking and snarling of Kouga and Inuyasha, add that on to the fact that Miroku had dared to grope Ayame (who had thrown him out the window) and it was no wonder her mother thought she was crazy for having these people as friends!

Although, it had been funny to watch her mother stroke Kouga's tail – the poor fool hadn't known what to do, even Ayame had laughed!

Kagome stretched her arm towards the fluffy thing against her cheek, wrapping it around the connecting body and...

...wait...

"My, my, Kagome...you're very loving this morning..." Kouga's voice drifted down to her, and her eyes popped open – Kouga, the wolf demon prince, was _in her bed_. How had he gotten there? How long had been there?! More importantly, who the heck did he think he was!?

Kagome left off a shrill scream; and all hell broke loose. She watched in morbid fascination as Inuyasha burst into the room, leaping on top of Kouga and dragging the wolf out the window – they crashed to the grass outside, snarling at each other, and Sango tumbled in a second later. While the slayer was checking Kagome for injuries, Miroku had managed to sleepily grope Ayame...his shouts were cut off when he impacted to the wall.

The school girl slouched on the bed, dropping her face into her hands; why was it always her? First the jewel being ripped from her body, getting dragged 500 years in the past, treated like a prisoner by the villagers, kidnapped, the jewel breaking, being stuck on a journey a whole different era from home, having her soul ripped from her body, and now this! This was, however, by far the worst of any of the scenarios she could think of; she'd take Naraku or Kagura over this!

"Kagome?" Sango asked, worried. The girl brushed her off.

"I have school, can you make sure they don't burn my house down or kill each other?" she wearily passed up an unconscious monk on her way to the bathroom, shaking her head in dismay and glancing up at the roof – why was it _always_ her?

* * *

"Kagome!" Yumi trotted up to her friend as they made their way out of the building – school had been hellish today. She'd failed her math exam, they'd lectured her on attendance, Hojo had practically stalked her with gifts...

"Hey, Yumi." she waved at her friend, who grinned at her.

"Guess what!" Yumi chirped.

"What?" Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and faked interest in what the other girl was saying.

"I signed up your friends for the talent show! Now don't worry, I remember you said they don't know anything about our modern culture – seeing as they live on that island and practice feudal things! But I've already put together skits for them and Kita is helping me with all the costumes!" Yumi was humming happily to herself.

"They probably won't like that idea, but thanks anyway Yumi!" Kagome said quickly; how could Yumi do that? She thought she'd scared her friend away from every mentioning the talent show to her friends, she'd even made up some idiotic excuse about an island that didn't believe in technology!

"Oh, don't be silly! Me and Kita when to see them while you were taking the make up exams, they can't wait! They already have everything they need, except the costumes – but no worries, we're making them!" Yumi waved to her, heading towards her house, "Bye Kagome, I'll stop by to practice later!"

"But...but..." Kagome was left standing in the street, why was it always her?

* * *

"Mama, Souta, Granpa I'm-oh, that's right, you guys aren't here." she mumbled, slipping off her shoes. From the living room she could hear the sound of Souta's video game, Kouga and Inuyasha crudely challenging each other and trying to blow up each other's space ships. She shook her head, waving to Ayame, and the other two wolves, who were on the couch watching the TV. Ayame nodded.

"Ah, Kagome, you're home!" Sango said, relief evident on her face, "You have no idea how hard it is to keep Miroku from groping Ayame!" she said, irritated.

"Where is the pervert anyway?" Kagome whispered, and Sango motioned to the back door.

"Ayame threw him into the tree, she told him if he came down she'd..." Sango stopped, blushing, "Nevermind."

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo bounded up to his adopted mother, "That nice lady Yumi said we're gonna participate in a talent shoe!"

She giggled at his wording and hugged him fondly, "I guess you are Shippo, have you tried going back through the well again?" she asked Sango, and the slayer nodded.

"We even had Inuyasha carry one of us with him – but he's still the only one who can pass through, whoever he carries just stays here and he crosses over."

Both women sighed and glanced at the group gathered around the TV; the well was rejecting everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome, Kirara had made it through once or twice as well...but no one else could get the well to let them pass. They'd thought it was Naraku's doing, but that made little sense – how had Naraku known about the well, and how could he seal it off? Plus, no one except Inuyasha had come _through_ the well. One minute they'd all been arguing with Kouga in the clearing by the god-tree and the next they were gone, in Kagome's time. Inuyasha had gone through the well to tell Kagome about what had happened, and had found them in shock on the grass of the shrine.

No one was certain why, or how. And now they were going to be exposed to the public...Kagome huffed irritably and stomped into the kitchen, and with Sango's help began to prepare dinner. It was going to be a long week...

* * *

**Okay droll chapters done, Review! Talent show starts in the next chapter, for those of you who have read this fic before it was edited - I'm changing things around, so you might want to re-read it. Thanks!**


End file.
